Renée (MMfL game)
Renée (ルネ Rune) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Renée is a great lover of all that is beautiful and stands out with her fashion sense as well as creativity. She lives in Pink Sugar Tailoring and will often be found admiring her parents' skillful jewelry making. The rival for Renée is Francesco. The two are very fashionable, positive-thinking, kind, and somewhat of a sweet tooth. If the player improves own friendship with both Francesco and Renée by triggering their Rival Events, they will get married. Blue Love Event: Confession The player must give Renée a Ring to see her remaining Love Events. An event will occur after all requirements are done in which Mr. Joost will tell the player to go inside his office at 12:00. The player will receive the Confession Ring there, allowing one to propose. Give the Confession Ring on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 8:00 to 10:00. Renée must be at a Blue friendship status or higher, and the player has seen her Black Love Event as well as Purple Love Event. Upon obtaining the Flower Jewel, find Renée on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Thomas will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. After the beach cut-scene, the two will go to Pink Sugar Tailoring Shop to tell Yann and Eliza about their marriage. On the day of wedding, Renée will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Renée will have brunette hair and brown eyes. The boy's clothing will be green while the girl's clothing will be orange. Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Francesco (Boy Player)/Renée (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship status OR the player is married As the female player wakes up in the morning, Renée will fetch the player and ask about her relationship with Francesco. If the player encourages Renée, she will be happy and the couple's remaining events may start to be viewed. If the second option is chosen, it means the player wants to marry Franceso herself, which will make Renée upset. The same event happens if the player is male, but Francesco will come to your house asking about Renée. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Renée appears in house but want Francesco to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Rival Event #2 *Walk from Crossroads to Music Town Plaza *9:00 to 12:00 *Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Francesco (Boy Player)/Renée (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship status OR the player is married Renée hunts Francesco down demanding answers; her popcorn has gone missing and she thinks he ate it. Whilst berating him for being so thoughtless Francesco is quick to defend himself, saying he hasn't been to her house in a really long time and had no access to it, but she's not convinced. Renée points out how it went missing after she waking up and she looked around for it, then when Renée saw him earlier and went to ask about it, Francesco ran away; which she assumes mean he is guilty. Francesco denies that and remarks that he got scared by her crazed expression, then suggests that she "ate in her sleep", something he is done before. Renée insists she doesn't do this though, claiming only weirdo's do such things... until he happens to notice something in her teeth. Renée checks to find a remnant of popcorn and he tells her to think properly before doing something like this again. However, when she delightfully compliments his detective skills all is forgiven. ---- Rival Event #3 *Walk from Crossroads to Music Town Plaza *14:00 to 15:00 *Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Francesco (Boy Player)/Renée (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship status OR the player is married Renée and Francesco are observing their appearances when Renée remarks that she is better looking than him. Francesco teases her, saying that she must have fell on her head because he is beautiful and looks younger. By now, Renée is a bit frustrated but she comments that Francesco is getting a big head because he looks a little like her. He states that she looks like him though, then Renée asks him if she were to call him ugly, what she would be. He suggests this means they are both ugly... but that's impossible! Everyone knows they're both good-looking! ---- Rival Event #4 *Pink Sugar Tailoring *14:00 to 15:00 *Not on Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Francesco (Boy Player)/Renée (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship status OR the player is married Francesco approaches Renée one day and compliments how wise she is. Being a little older than him, Renée happily thanks him and explains her motives for being a responsible role model. Francesco admits to have learned a lot from her and asks how he could become more mature, and while she admires this, Renée reminds him that having fun is also important and that he has plenty of time for such things. Once again, Francesco compliments her and after a moment he reveals the Flower Jewel to her. Renée is shocked to see it but she eagerly accepts his proposal. But Renée wonders if she is good enough for someone like him, but he puts her concerns to rest and they make a promise to stay together forever. On the day of Rival Wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that you are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Francesco and Renée in their respective wedding clothes. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year later after Francesco and Renée already married, they will have a baby. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game), and the wife will just instantly be seen holding a baby in her arms. Upon getting a phone call from either Francesco or Renée, the player will be teleported to Renée's bedroom at Pink Sugar Tailoring, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents introducing the player to their daughter, Frauke. Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelorettes